


落马大佬锤x前卧底基《gangster》（4）完结

by ZheJiu



Category: xx - Fandom
Genre: M/M, XX
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-17
Updated: 2019-11-17
Packaged: 2021-02-07 21:27:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21464800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZheJiu/pseuds/ZheJiu
Summary: warning：九个月孕期，指奸，产乳，浴室，抱操，标记
Relationships: xx - Relationship
Kudos: 77





	落马大佬锤x前卧底基《gangster》（4）完结

“还记得吗？你申请了人身限制。”

Loki难以置信地粗喘了一声，Thor悠闲的风凉话让煎熬中的omega恼羞成怒。

“那是你活该！”探员暴躁地低吼，嗓音却沙哑凌乱得毫无威慑力，“听着，这孩子不是我一个人的事——”

“我不是招之即来挥之即去的宠物，honey。”alpha依旧冷静得令人抓狂，语调撩人得像猫爪垫下的羽毛，“至少说点好话，别一副被宠坏的样子。”

宠坏他的人到底是谁？！omega将潮湿的床单抓得布满褶皱，Thor的一声呼吸都能让Loki从脊椎骨酥麻到头皮。

“求你……别再、混账……”Loki不情不愿地压低嗓音，他向来不喜欢自讨苦吃，只有碰上Thor才次次都像吞了炸药，“我需要你……只要你。”

“Lovey dovey.”男人低沉的调笑沙沙地传来，Thor身边似乎人来人往，“我在局里应付例会，身边都是你的同事。”

“哦天呐……”Loki闭着眼呻Y了一声，“我得挂电话了。”

“你在害羞什么？”alpha无辜地逗着可怜的探员，“James原先约我去喝酒，可我只能告诉他，我得忙着去操怀孕九个月的omega……至于是谁？无可奉告。”

“Thor·odinson！”情绪失控的孕夫又炸了毛，像嗷呜咆哮的小野兽般威胁alpha，“闭上你的嘴，否则——”

“半小时，baby。”Thor很快转了口风，腻歪又忠心地宣誓，“晚几分钟你就在我身上嵌几颗子弹，好么？”

“等着变成马蜂窝吧，bastard。”Loki凶巴巴地挂掉电话，把滚烫的面颊埋在枕头里勾起了唇。

Thor还是晚了几分钟，alpha翻上两楼的阳台，用铁丝撬开窗户溜了进来。孕期omega浓郁甜熟的香气像荷尔蒙炸弹般在卧室里流窜，始作俑者却一无所知地蜷缩在床上打盹。

“Hey，我在这儿……”男人轻吻着omega汗湿的鬓角，Loki眯着眼呢喃了什么，被咬住了舌头也不知道反抗，直到Thor松了口还茫然地露出舌尖，“瞧瞧你，就是一只任人宰割的小母鹿。”

母鹿撂起蹄子蹬了Thor一脚，嘀嘀咕咕地抱怨他的迟到。alpha毫无怨言地照单全收，手上扒衣服的动作却一点都不客气。

“天啊，Loki，看看你的胸口。”Thor发出诧然的低呼，omega茫然地抬起头，顺着情人的目光望向自己肿胀浑圆的胸脯，乳龘尖上的创口贴被撕掉了，那儿挺立得穿再厚的衣服都会被顶起来，“你忍着涨龘奶多久了？真是一点都不会照顾自己。”

“你别碰！别碰就不会疼……”Loki发出一声抑制不住的抽噎，连心脏都被alpha粗糙的大掌揉得七上八下，“啊！嗯呃、也不要吸啊……”

“我在帮你通龘乳，honey。”无耻的混账在omega耳边辩解，“你会感谢我的，我保证。”

Loki抓着枕头一声接一声地呜咽，他的胸乳已经涨堵很久了，Thor不得不用一些力气，软肉不知羞地从alpha的指缝里漏出来，而红褐乳龘尖才吝啬地漏出几滴奶液。

“你做的很棒，宝贝。”omega痛痒得浑身发抖，Thor一遍遍地在他耳边鼓励夸赞，“只需要些更大的刺激…听话，相信我。”

昏暗的卧室里，alpha棱块分明的肌理上覆盖着薄汗，Loki有些着迷地摸了摸，却在Thor吻上来时叹了口气。

“我原本也有腹肌，在肚子鼓起来之前，”omega又郁闷地戳了戳前夫精壮的胸膛，“现在这儿倒和你差不多大了，但又软得像女人。”

“可我尤其喜欢这样的你，”Thor回答得很快，刁钻如Loki都找不到任何编纂的痕迹，“当然不是指辛苦地挺着肚子……我是说，这是我臆想过无数次的未来。”

“我从没听你提起过，”alpha从背后搂住了omega，温暖干燥的手掌一直探进濡湿的下身，“嗯……哪怕在我还是Lance的时候。”

“那时你真是一个完美的情人，”Thor轻声笑起来，omega被他照顾得很好，像樱桃奶油般在alpha怀中融化，“我们结婚时，我曾宣誓永远都不会背叛你。”

“但我恐怕要对Lance食言了，”Loki气息颤抖地呜咽起来，Thor咬着他的嘴唇吻住他，在omega的高龘潮中呢喃，“我重新爱上了你，狡猾而狠心的卧底，哪怕你有恃无恐地将一个痴情的alpha玩弄于掌心。”

“well well……”Loki喘着气笑起来，餍足地蹭了蹭alpha的下巴，“这真是令人心碎的指控，你可以向我索要一些赔偿。”

“不是现在，我得先尽作为父亲的义务。”Thor没有接下omega旖旎的暗示，尽管他曾经才是索求无度的那一方，“别太快睡着，我用完浴室后来替你擦身。”

“我还没生呢，Sir。”Loki趴在床上拖长了语调，他不会承认，但Thor的“技巧”果真进步了很多，“以后多得是需要你卖力的时候，可别当逃兵。” 

以后，以后……不只有Thor想象过未来。

omega赤着脚无声地踩在了地毯上，浴室的水声逐渐响起来，他能在脑海中看见水流怎样滑过情人的脖颈和肩背，替自己亲吻这具俊美健壮的身体……

“Loki？”Thor的声音从雾气后模糊地传来，惊讶地他看着跨进淋浴间，“当心滑倒……”

“你说你要尽一个父亲的义务，”Loki面色酡红却双眼明亮，很难分辨是动情还是动怒，“但你休想逃避作为alpha的责任。”

“我从没——”

“重新标记我，Thor。”睡袍滑落到omega的脚边，这具身体变得丰盈而成熟，但永远都是alpha的欲念之火，“你可以在我体内成结……别把我当作瓷器。”

“你永远都只会在想要的时候诚实。”Thor突然把Loki抱起来压到了墙上，omega低呼着搂住了他的背，咬着alpha的下巴笑起来，“嘶……我会咬回来的。”

“你当然……嗯！唔天……”alpha直接干了进来，用野兽般的臂力稳稳地托着孕期的omega，在被扩张过的雌穴里顶得又快又深，“啊嗯、嗯！你吵醒我肚子里的小家伙了……”

“我感觉到它在动，”Thor终于停下一会儿，但只是为了把他的omega抱回床上，“但这次不只是隔着你的肚皮。”

刚有缓解的胸乳又开始发胀，alpha挺动着腰胯低头吮吸，Loki抓着他的脊背短促又绵软地哼鸣，蜂蜜般粘稠深滑的肉壁层层叠叠地裹着进出的阴茎。

“Thor！嗯呃、Thor……”omega小声地呜咽，腰肢被顶得一颤一颤，Thor含着满嘴的奶液吻他，腥甜又淫靡的味道在唇舌间流窜。

“你这个下流的混……啊呃！”Loki九个月大的孕腹十分碍事，他不得不跪趴着被后入，omega非常想念被填满的感觉，“别太久…嗯！我很累……”

“谁会要求自己的alpha做爱别太久？”Thor附身贴着Loki柔韧汗湿的后背，狂乱的心跳逐渐步调统一，“我很高兴你愿意……重新接受我，Loki。”

“我不是为了孩子，”alpha的阴茎闯进了生殖腔，Loki长长地呻吟了一声，“不全是……啊！”

“总之要免得你反悔。”Thor咬在了那条细长的疤上，omega的腺体散发出属于他的信息素，“不过……我比第一次标记你时做得好多了。”

“你居然还记着我哭得有多惨？”Loki记仇地哼哼了一声，alpha的结里消去还要些时间，omega便就着两人相连姿势躺下了，“晚安，Thor。”

“我们都会做得比当初更好，”Loki说，“在经历过这一切后，还有什么事能让我们放手？”

Thor也许对此深信不疑……但他瞒不过机敏的探员。

“你为什么总是盯着我？”Loki睡眼惺忪地嗅了嗅盘子里的早餐，“难道这是臭鸡蛋……”

“我只是想看着你，”Thor系着围裙的模样性感又笨拙，他曾经被Loki严令禁止下厨，“这个复婚似乎比想象中顺利太多了。”

“复婚？我们顶多就是在偷情。”Loki试图从镜子里看见后颈上的咬痕，“我得找一些遮盖剂，免得你因为违反人身限制令被逮捕。”

omega回过头，望进了恋人憋屈又无奈的蓝眼睛。

“Hey darling……”Loki连忙拖长了语调哄人，绕过桌子捧着Thor的面颊，alpha一声不吭地抬起头，将下巴搁在了恋人的孕腹上望着他，“还剩两年罢了，我们只要避开保护协会的……”

“这不是我最在意的，Loki。”Thor亲了亲omega正在经历胎动的肚子，“我总是会想起一年前你扣下的板机，也许下次枪里就会有子弹了。”

“alpha的心也很脆弱，嗯？”狠心的小混蛋却笑了起来，从书房拿来了三把枪一字排开，“随便装些子弹，别让我知道数目。”

“很好的胎教活动。”Thor挑起眉嘀咕着照做了。

Loki悠悠地去倒了一杯红茶，回来时依次拿起枪掂了掂份量，精准地说出了Thor放入的子弹数量。

“我当时的确是气疯了，但还没打算杀了你。”聪明无比的探员收回了枪，开始为即将出世的小家伙吃第二份早餐，“唔……我最近胃口大得像鲸鱼。”

“所以你知道那是空枪，”Thor眉开眼笑地凑过去亲吻omega，被Loki叼着勺子嫌弃地推开，“而我总是心甘情愿被你耍得团团转，honey。”

“别油嘴滑舌了，”Loki舀起一勺芝士塞进前夫的嘴里，“你得赶紧离开，免得多嘴的邻居打给保护协会。”

“有没有可能提前结束限制？”Thor不甘心地摸着omega圆溜溜的肚子，“我确信这小家伙开始喜欢我了。”

“因为你昨晚的深入交流？”Loki翻了个白眼，拍开alpha不老实的手，“快走吧，我会为你留一扇窗的。”

半个月后，Loki生下了一个蓝眼睛的女儿，黑发如羊羔般柔软卷曲，小脚丫像云朵般柔软。

“我的状态比实习特工还要好，”来复职的omega探员生龙活虎，高挑的身材还因为生产和锻炼而前凸后翘，“从这周五开始，我就能回归组里的派对了。”

“看来odinson很乐意当保姆，”Natasha丝毫不意外Loki对女儿的态度如此散养，“而你很想让他忙得没时间搭理任何omega。”

“hela也是他的女儿，”Loki耸耸肩，他的alpha的确越老越迷人，“我们只是在合作抚养，仅此而已。”

“我们都能帮你，前辈。”新入职的年轻人从电脑后探出脑袋，“要是你的前夫还想伤害——”

“让那可怜人回去干活吧，”Natasha拦住了面色难看的Loki，颇有些幸灾乐祸，“只能怪你自己，在把odinson的‘病’传遍FBI后又怀了孕。”

“我乐意，”omega探员不服气地嘟囔，拎起制服外套便往外走，“今天不加班，我还有不少产假没休完呢！”

Loki面色如常地下了电梯后，便不留痕迹地溜到了后门。Thor在另一个部门工作，加班和出外勤简直是家常便饭，连“偷情”的时间也很难挤出来。

“亏你想的出来，”探员笑眯眯地坐进的士，亲了他的专属司机一口，“想糊弄过我们的同事可不简单，去哪儿？”

“你说了算，Sir。”Thor握着方向盘侧过头，却有人突然敲了敲Loki那一侧的窗户，他只好低头戴上帽子。

来人是Gath，Loki只好在alpha的面颊上啾啾亲了两下算是安抚，然后才慢吞吞地降下车窗。

“是我，你忘拿东西了。”Gath是来送文件的，Loki急着“偷情”走得太急，居然都开始丢三落四，“Loki，你有空和我聊聊吗？”

当然没有！Thor接下来三周都要加班！

“你可以长话短说，”在心中尖叫的omega探员摆出职业礼貌的微笑，“很少有什么话能吓到我了。”

“那就……”Gath深吸了一口气，像颗红色的气球，“我想和你交往，Loki。”

该死，这还真是挺吓人。

“我……唔，”Loki在身后捏住的士司机的胳膊，以免占有欲强烈的alpha们发生混战，“我的女儿很认生。”

“我能做好的，”Gath依旧不甘心地趴在车窗上，“Loki，你一个人太辛苦了——”

Thor不耐烦地摁了声喇叭，憋闷地充当一个没耐心的司机，alpha倒是不介意再去保护协会走一趟，但死要面子的Loki却绝对会和他闹翻。

“我一个人也好得很，”Loki快速地关上车窗，他已经能从信息素里闻到Thor的焦虑了，“多谢你的美意，Gath。”

“这小子最好别调来我的部门，”Thor踩下油门绝尘而去，粗着嗓子低声威胁，“否则我让他好好体会黑帮的手段。”

“我喜欢看你吃醋的样子，boss。”不老实的omega顺着情人的大腿摸了上去，比起酒店和卧室，他们更喜欢在新地方寻欢作乐，“希望你租车时包括了洗车费用。”

Thor没接话，漫不经心地捏着omega浑圆的翘臀，每当alpha露出这种神色便让人捉摸不透，连Loki都觉得背后发毛。

“还在生气？”omega喘着气打开了空调，车窗上情热的雾气逐渐消散，“god，下次不戴套就休想……”

“我甚至不能正大光明地赶走那些alpha，”Thor冷不丁地开口，望着恋人诧异又闪躲的绿眼睛，“如果这是对我的惩罚，三年也太久了些。”

“可是所有人都知道我讨厌你……”Loki辩解的声音越来越低，一声不吭地低头系上纽扣。

Thor摸了摸omega泛红的耳垂，最终还是妥协地叹了口气。

“我们一起去接hela吧，”他说，“我不想吵架，在一起的时间已经够少了。”

Loki轻轻“嗯”了一声，看着alpha发动车辆，不知在琢磨些什么。

周末过去后，Thor刚走进FBI便察觉情况不对劲。周围的同事们都拿着同一张请柬，还面色尴尬地偷看他。

“老大，这是laufeyson特工发的结婚请柬。”Thor的部员犹犹豫豫地凑过来，指着桌上属于他的那一份，“你也有，但没说新郎是谁……”

“也许laufeyson还是在意你的，”好心的部员试图安慰Thor，“这才隐瞒了那个alpha的身份吧！”

Thor倒是有些期待秘密恋人的新把戏，他打开了请柬，发现自己的果然和别人收到的不一样。

新郎的署名栏划着一道横线，还用火漆另外粘了张纸片。

“你的惩罚将由三年延长至无期，”omega精巧潇洒的花体字像野猫般俏皮，落款却是女儿可爱的脚印，“你最爱的女人在我手里，请慎重考虑，odinson先生。”

“老大……”部下担忧地看着Thor脸上的笑意逐渐扩大，怀疑他已经悲愤到精神失常。

“没什么，”Thor拿过笔在横线上签字，未干的墨水亮晶晶地流淌到另一个名字上，“这是我收到过最甜蜜的威胁。”


End file.
